Episode 05
This is of the Beastars anime. Synopsis Official - Plot Anime/Manga Differences * The part in the manga where Legosi and Bill are being checked up by the drama club for any damage as well as to question on the reason they went at it the way they did is cut out from the anime. * The part in the manga where Legosi and Bill having a conversation which leads to an argument between them after the play was cut out from the anime. * The episode opens with the newspaper entailing the play selling. The picture entailing Legosi is also altered to show only his chest and head in the anime while it showed his entire upper half in the manga. * In the anime, the first students seeing the school newspaper on the play are a trio of girls. In the manga, the first students to see the school newspaper are a trio of boys. * In the anime, the newspaper group is seen handing the papers out. They are no seen in the manga. * Legosi and Jack ate lunch together at the staircase in the manga, while they ate lunch together at the pool in the anime. * In the anime, Louis has his lecture to Bill and Legosi without his crutch like in the manga. * In the anime, Louis hands the vial of rabbit blood back to Bill when he tells him that he does not care about Bill's method of preparing himself. Bill doesn't have the blood vial while talking to Louis in the manga. * In the anime, a group of girls take pictures of Louis, Bill, and Legosi. In the manga, it is group of both boys and girls. * Legosi panics more in the anime as he and Bill are pressed for interviews. * In the manga, Louis pulls Legosi and Bill closer by their shirts to whisper. He merely leans in closer to them in the anime. * In the manga, only Legosi voices agreement to Louis' plan to cover up what happened in the play. In the anime, both Legosi and Bill voice agreement to Louis' plan. * In the manga, Legosi has a completely awkward expression on his face as Louis addresses the crowd. In the anime, Legosi actually produces a smile as Louis speaks to the crowd. * In the manga, Louis grips both Bill and Legosi by their shoulders to present them to the crowd. In the anime, Louis merely lightly pushes them forward on their backs. * In the manga, when Jack believes Legosi to have fallen in love with someone as a reason for his change, he merely mentions that Legosi's tail wagging must be a sign of it. In the anime, when Jack expresses belief of love being the reason for Legosi's change he sings a brief song about it. * In the manga, Legosi stops in front of a window as Jack presses Legosi over if he has fallen in love with a girl. In the anime, Legosi and Jack are running as Jack inquires Legosi over the girl he might have fallen for. Additionally, during the scene, a few students overhear it on the outside in the manga; whereas a few students overhear and see it in the anime from inside the corridor. * In the anime, while Haru looks at the school newspaper Louis' hand reaches over and pushes it aside before they are on the bed together. * Legosi's thought on the smell of the flower soil are moved to when Legosi and his fellow canine roommates trim their fur in the anime. * In the manga, Legosi and his roommates trim their fur in their dorm rooms (and on top of assorted newspapers); while in the anime, they trim it outside. * Legoshi is not standing next to two girls and two boys inside who are each planning their vacation in the anime. * Mina is not seen sitting together Legosi and the others when the Meteor Festival was announced in the manga. Also, she was absent from the warehouse as well. * Kai is seen cheering with the other members of the drama club about the announcement of the Meteor Festival in the manga. In the anime, he sits with Legosi, Dom, Kibi, and another member. * In the manga, it is Legosi who internally narrates the purpose and background of the Meteor Festival. In the anime it is Dom and Kibi who explain its origins and significance to Kai when he expresses concern over the decorations and their complexity. * The shot of what the Meteor Festival should look like is much more expansive in the anime then it is in the manga, and the couple in the mental example is feline in the manga while it is a canine couple in the anime. * The flowers Haru finds are different from the manga and anime. * In the manga, the hallway Haru finds the wilted flowers in is filled with students who try to ignore her presence. In the anime, the hallway Haru finds the wilted flowers in is completely empty. * In the anime, Mizuchi and her friends are seen mocking Haru after they caused her to fall down. In the anime, they are only heard at first. * In the anime, the shattered vase even slightly bruises Haru's face. * In the manga, Mizuchi even breaks down crying in her rant on Haru over her paranoia of her species possibly going extinct. Mizuchi does not shed any tears in the anime. * Mizuchi's bird friend from the manga is not in the anime and is instead replaced by a raccoon. * In the manga, Legosi is already behind Haru when Mizuchi and her gang get scared. In the anime, he slowly walks behind Haru which scares Mizuchi and her gang to slowly backing away until they run away in fear. * Because Haru wasn't drenched from the broken vase in the anime like she was in the manga, Legosi doesn't hold a handkerchief. Adding on, in the manga, she dries herself off as best she can; whereas in the anime she merely dusts herself off. * The students in the cafeteria who noticed Legosi and Haru eating together are different species in both the manga and anime. * In the manga, Legosi and Haru sit at a small circle table fit for two people. In the anime, Legosi and Haru sit at a medium rectangle table like the kind in restaurants with room and seats for four people * In the manga, Legosi eats noodles. In the anime, Legosi's dinner is some type of cooked meat patties. * Legosi's mental image of himself on a treadmill has an extra part of him trying to go further on it in the anime. * Haru kicks out her foot more times in the anime as she eats with Legosi in the cafeteria then she does in the manga, even before she reflects on how her inner fight-or-flight instincts tell her that Legosi and his fangs are dangerous. * Legosi's mental image drifting away from Haru has the distance between them larger in the anime then it is in the manga. * Legosi fixes Haru's shoe buckle at the school corridors in the manga, while he fixes it on the school grounds outside in the anime. Category:Episodes